A Muggle Day Out
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Sirius pursuades a reluctant Remus to go Ice Skating. Wolfstar/Jily.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for the Disney Competition - John and Michael Darling (The Marauders) Prompt - Ice Skates. **

**A Muggle Day Out **

"You cannot be serious!" Remus exclaimed, staring at Sirius.

"Actually, I can be, since I am Sirius," he replied with a smirk, making the others groan.

"I'm not going," Remus continued, ignoring the terrible pun. "You can't make me!"

"I thought you loved me," Sirius said, puppy eyes at full whack, head handing slightly.

James and Lily laughed.

"I do, doesn't mean I'm going bloody ice skating."

"You said you would last night," Sirius said slowly, looking right at Remus.

"Anything I say when you're doing... that, to me, doesn't count," Remus muttered, blushing.

"Aww, come on Remus, it'll be fun," Lily implored. Remus slumped in his seat scowling at her.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But when I fall and break something, it'll be all your fault!"

"You won't break anything," Sirius promised, taking Remus' hand in his own. "I promise."

Remus softened a little and smiled. "Come on, let's go and get it over with."

xxxx

"Who's idea was this again?" James asked with a groan as he sat down at the side of the rink, pulling his ice skates off.

"Lily's," Remus replied as he took the next seat along the bench. "She's your girlfriend, so I blame you."

"Fiancé," James corrected, wincing as he examined a bruise on his arm.

"I blame you double," Remus muttered as he fastened his shoes up. "Come on, I want hot chocolate and I want it now."

"Next time, I'll listen to you, Remus," Sirius groaned as he slid across the floor towards them. After spending most of his time on his arse on the rink, he seemed to have given up even trying to remain upright.

"No, you really won't," Remus replied with a grin. "You say that, and then next time someone comes up with a stupid idea, you'll talk me into it."

"It's not like you fought all that hard against it, Remus," Lily said as she skated to the edge of the rink and stepped out easily.

"I've been skating before," he told her with a smirk. Sirius and James groaned.

"Ever get the feeling you've been played?" Sirius asked James.

"With those two? All the time," James agreed.

When they'd all put their shoes back on, Remus led the way to the cafe, ordering four hot chocolates.

"Did you at least have a bit of fun?" Lily asked them.

"Sure," Remus said. "It was fun watching them two fall arse over cauldron about thirty times each."

Lily nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly."

The waitress arrived with their hot chocolates, and Remus inhaled the scent happily.

"You make happier noises over chocolate than you do in bed," Sirius muttered grumpily.

"Don't be a git, Sirius," Remus replied.

"It's true! Sometimes, I think you'd replace me with a chocolate bar if you had the choice."

"At least it wouldn't talk," Remus shrugged. "But no, I wouldn't."

"Shall we go to the cinema?" Lily asked suddenly, looking at one of the posters on the wall.

Remus and James both shrugged.

"I'm not going to see another one of them ComRom things," Sirius muttered.

"Rom-Com," Remus corrected absent-mindedly.

Lily sighed. "Fine, you can choose the movie."

xxxx

"You are never choosing the movie again," Lily moaned as they left the newly lit cinema.

"Why not?" Sirius asked frowning.

"That was gross," she complained.

"It was very unrealistic," Remus agreed.

"All that blood," she trailed off, her face a worrying shade of green.

"I thought it was a bit stupid," James said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I mean, Zombies look nothing like that, and they don't eat brains either."

"It's muggle cinema," Remus replied with a shrug. "I guess they don't have the right literature."

"Someone should give them a copy of Fantastic Beasts," Sirius grumbled. "At least then they'd be able to make movies about realistic stuff."

"It'd not be realistic to them though," Remus reasoned. "Wizard's don't exist, remember?"

Sirius shrugged. "Whatever. Are we ready to go, I want to eat."

"Brains?" James suggested, making Remus laugh and Lily moan in disgust.

"Nah, they didn't look all that appetising to me. How about Chinese?"

When James and Remus agreed, Sirius took Remus' hand.

"We'll meet you at yours?" he asked James, who nodded.

They walked away, and Remus frowned at Sirius. "What's wrong?" he asked, when Sirius didn't speak.

"Are you mad at me, because of today I mean?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus shook his head. "Why?"

"You just haven't really been yourself, is all."

"I'm fine, I promise. The Muggle world makes me a little uncomfortable."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Me too." He stayed silent for a minute, before he asked, "Did you see what that couple were up to in the back row?"

"It was a bit hard to miss," Remus muttered.

"Maybe we should sit there next time. It looked like fun," Sirius replied with a grin.

Remus couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of him. "You're a dog, Sirius."

"Yeah, but I'm your dog."

Remus squeezed the hand he was holding. "That you are."


End file.
